Betwixt and Between
by arctapus
Summary: This is a challenge, a gen story. It has a family gathering at Imladris and an injustice. :


=0=

Title: Betwixt and Between

Author: Arctapus/H-boy

Codes: LOTR, G, N/A Snowball challenge, Gen story, no sexual content or swearing

Feedback: Welcomed and answered.

Disclaimer: This is for entertainment. Copyright infringe-

ment is not implied nor intended.

This is a challenge for a list. Even if it isn't slash, its fun to do. I am not good at gen but this is my attempt to do the challenge. Thanks for reading.

=0=

Rivendell, early spring mid morning ...

He could see his own breath forming in the cold morning air as they walked along the path that led from the river to the great house above them. The path twisted and turned, a frost-covered expanse of stones hand-laid long ago bringing them with each winding curve closer to the mansion that was home to his family and anyone else needing refuge for generations of lives since before the Last Alliance. It was quiet this morning and Elrond felt a peaceful contentment permeate him as he considered the days of celebration ahead.

Walking with him, his silver mane of hair spilling over his broad shoulders, Celeborn of Lothlorien listened with good humor to the latest exploits of his grandsons. They were riding in shortly soon to join the family in an early spring feast of celebration. They gathered when they could, only important occasions drawing them from their various far-flung localities. The anniversary of children's births and victories in battle combined to make this moment a special thing for the family of the great lord of the valley.

It was on occasions like this that Celeborn and Galadriel ventured from their hidden kingdom, surrounded by brilliantly attired horse guards and Elves of the First Age they would ride over the mountains to Imladris. Gathering in the last homely house, family and friends collecting, they would celebrate various and sundry events even as the snow still fell on the high up hills.

He glanced at Elrond, at the tall dark Elf that had been his friend and son-in-law for ages. He was changed but not, wisdom gathered on his brow and gravitas informing every angle and plane of his being. So much had depended upon him, this one person, so many slept in their beds unharmed and at peace because he had done hard work many generations before. Elrond was the soul of decency Celeborn considered as they walked together in the cold morning air.

Celeborn smiled slightly, staring out to the river now farther below them, watching its flat dark surface slip past in rivulets and swirls. Rivulets and swirls. That could describe the life of their people and their family here in Middle-earth. There were endless years of effort, debate and good times between them and today and over the next week, they would add more pages to the book of their lives.

The cry of a bird sounded nearby drawing them to pause and hunt for it, seeking it among the green trees that grew thickly all around them. It flickered through firs and then into the gray-hued sky, the brown feathers of a hawk signaling its majesty to all who watched. Messengers of Manwe, the great birds of prey were revered by all who saw them. The hawk flew onward disappearing from view at last.

They continued on, two friends comfortable in each other's company and so up the trail they walked side-by-side. Standing on a balcony of the house above, Glorfindel and Erestor stood watching noting between themselves that the sky bode ill for fair weather. Sighing, his breath forming in the cold air that surrounded them, Glorfindel smiled as he watched the two Elves come ever closer. "They are a curious pair, blond and brunet, quiet and quieter."

Erestor snorted grinning broadly. "Who do you suppose would win in a footrace? Lothlorien or Imladris?"

Glorfindel grinned and leaned on his hands, eyeing the two tall men critically. "I am not sure. I would lay my money on Elrond simply if for nothing else than that I am loyal."

Erestor snorted glancing sideways at his friend with a wicked grin. "Loyal."

Glorfindel straightened fixing a regal eye on his comrade. "You forget. I could have gone any place else once I left Valinor but I came here."

"Mores the pity, my friend," Erestor murmured his fingers gathering snow together and forming a tightly packed ball. "I can think of many great halls where you could have expended your great good cheer to personal attainment rather than the quiet and sober halls of academia and lore of our good friend and benefactor."

"That is true. I am told there is more dancing in Lothlorien but then,whose dignity would be more to be ruffled by the careful aim of a strong arm? Elrond's or Celeborn's?"

Erestor stared at the snowball in his hand and smiled. "I do believe that you are putting to me a test that must be taken through convoluted paths of scientific inquiry to ascertain the truth therein."

"You are a man with a wicked tongue, Erestor. Have I ever relayed to you my great admiration for your ability to filibuster and flimflam? I am surprised you are not the great leader of your own kingdom."

"I do not bear that sort of responsibility well, my friend," Erestor replied casually weighing the snowball in his hand. "I am more the seneschal, a master of the perfectly turned table and carefully parsed argument than a leader of Elves."

"You could have fooled me," Glorfindel said leaning against the railing. "Are you going to throw that or am I?"

"I would think you would have made your own snowball by now, my friend. I would think that if I am coaxing doom to my door you would be there with me to the end. Such are the ways of friends."

Glorfindel scooped up snow in his hands, forming a hard round ball. Grinning at the unsuspecting figures below he turned to his partner in mischief and smiled. "You only die once. Usually. After you."

"No, by all means," Erestor replied with mock courtesy. "After you."

The two turned and disappeared into the darkness of a nearby staircase. Above them watching with great interest, Galadriel and Arwen stood. "What do you suppose those two are up to?" she asked turning to her granddaughter with a smile.

"Nothing that is good, I imagine," Arwen said shaking her head with amusement.

"Good. Let's watch shall we?" Galadriel replied slipping her arm through Arwen's. They both leaned over, their eyes fixed on the two unsuspecting men walking up the path below.

The sound of waterfalls was always restful and Celeborn felt the tensions of being away from home falling away. Singing and the sounds of people going about the business of life filled the air. It made it impossible for him to hear the soft footfalls of someone following them.

They paused for a moment watching a boat on the river and as he did Celeborn spotted a bluish stone half imbedded on the ground. He knelt down and poked at it and as he did he heard the sound of something striking something else and the muffled curse of his companion. Glancing up, he caught snow falling, chucks of it landing on his face. Surprised, he flinched and as he did he slipped and fell on his backside raising his hands automatically.

Elrond was stilled, staring at his hands as snow fell from his shoulders and head, the remains of a snowball obviously. He had been walking unsuspecting and then his head snapped forward as the snowball hit the back of it and exploded into clumps of white. He turned glancing around a look of vengeful wrath on his face.

Celeborn rose, brushing off his hands and with a glance at Elrond the two rushed, forward heading toward a bush that was moving. Someone had been there, someone hidden with the intent to ambush them and they gave pursuit on the slippery path toward the house.

Around the curving walkway they ran, hurrying after someone who could be heard running away. As they did they passed two Elves, each standing with their hands behind their backs as they watched two great leaders of their people flash by. When they had disappeared around a corner, Glorfindel sighed and stared at the snowball in his hand. Erestor stared at his and sighed as well glancing at Glorfindel mournfully.

"Well, this was a wasted idea," Erestor said tossing his snowball on the ground.

"Not really," Glorfindel replied gripping the neck of Erestor's robes. He dropped the snowball inside and rubbed Erestor's stomach smashing the round icy ball against his body.

For to his credit, the bellow Erestor gave was loud and shrill, just long enough for Glorfindel to make it almost all the way back to the porch. By the time Erestor tackled him half the house had emptied to watch as the two rolled down the hill grappling each other for the upper hand.

Galadriel's laughter filled the air as she watched them land at the bottom of the steep hillside. Turning to Arwen, she smiled broadly. "I will never understand men."

"Nor I, Grandmother," she replied laughing as she watched Glorfindel and Erestor pelt each other with snow. "But I find much amusement in trying."

"So do I," Galadriel replied shaking her head. "Let's go see if your father and grandfather have any more luck with their assailant than Erestor had with his."

******************Shortly after ...

It was quiet in the hall as he scrubbed the hard tiles, a little boy all by himself. He rubbed his nose, his sigh soft and muffled. Sitting back on his heels, he stared at the balcony above him. Looking down, grins on their faces his adopted family watched him. Elladan turned and walked down the steps, crossing the hallway quietly. Above, watching, Elrohir smiled. Elladan knelt and brushed back dark hair revealing the blue eyes of a very unhappy child. "You did good, little one," he whispered smiling. "Don't forget. I'll give you a ride on my horse and we'll go to the high up country and hunt."

"When?" the child asked miffed anger still in his voice.

"Tomorrow," Elladan replied rising. "I promise."

With that, he turned and walked back up the stair waving as he disappeared down the corridor with his brother. It was quiet a moment and then another entered walking to him and bending down. "You look peeved, little one," Erestor said his voice filled with good humor. "The condemned railing against his fate?" A defiantly rueful glare met Erestor and the older elf smiled cupping the child's face in his hand. "I will leave your favorite dessert on your dressing table tonight."

The defiance relaxed slightly a sigh escaping the sweet child's lovely face. "With cream?"

"In a glass next to it," Erestor said rising. He turned and walked away disappearing once more and the child was alone again. He looked at the stones and felt himself droop, staring at the endless chore before him.

Celeborn and Lord Elrond had caught him making snowballs and he was accused and condemned to scrubbing floors without hope. He didn't deny it but he hadn't done the deed, another being the guilty party, not him. He had manfully shouldered the blame accepting the punishment and going to it with his usual determination, considering that it was the easiest way to keep the keel even on the festival boat they were all sailing at the moment. What was mystifying to him was the endless parade of people offering solace and gifts for him as he scrubbed. Footsteps caught his eye and he looked up noting Glorfindel kneeling down before him. He smiled at this, his favorite riotous companion and shook his head. "You didn't throw the snowball did you," Glorfindel asked.

The child thought a moment and then shook his head. "Nope."

"Who did?" Glorfindel asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"I cannot say. It's easier not to," the child replied thinking back to the moment when he saw the snowball fly. A figure had flung it, a look of immense satisfaction on his face and then he had fled the scene of his crime determined not to get caught. He hadn't seen the child, the little boy making snow figures nearby and so he had gotten away, unaware that someone else would take the blame for his actions.

"You're a loyal little one, I will hand that to you, child," Glorfindel said smoothing the silken hair of the seven year old before him.

"It is a good thing," he said nodding seriously. "A man is nothing unless he has honor."

"Do you think that the one who threw this letting you take the punishment has honor?"

The child thought a moment and sighed. "He has his own and the telling of his name will bring much discord, my lord. I just think it's easier to do this thing."

Glorfindel smiled and caressed the child's sweet face. "You are a good person, Estel. That will stand you in good terms some day with the world." He rose and sighed considering the child's predicament. "I will come to read to you tonight. You may pick the tale."

Estel smiled nodding. "Thank you."

He watched as Glorfindel turned and left the room leaving him alone once more. Nearby, watching with amusement Galadriel of Lothlorien stood. Footsteps drew her attention and she turned nodding to Thranduil and his son, Legolas.

"Lord Thranduil, I have not met your son just yet. This is Legolas?" she asked noting the beauty and grace of the young man before her.

Thranduil, his eyes riveted upon the child scrubbing floors nearby nodded as he sighed. "My son, Lady. Legolas, this is the Lady of the Golden Wood, Galadriel."

"My Lady," Legolas said with a slight bow. "It is an honor."

"There is a gathering in the library, Lord Thranduil. Perhaps you would join me?" she asked with a smile.

"I would be honored, Lady," Thranduil said offering his arm. With enormous courtesy, he walked away with her, his son pausing to stare at the child nearby. He turned and walked to him, kneeling. Great blue eyes met his and he smiled. "I heard what you did," Legolas said, smiling. "Nice aim."

"I didn't do it," the child replied.

A slight frown formed on Legolas' brow as he considered these words. "Who did?"

"I cannot say," Estel replied earnest in his newly found understanding of his own integrity. "It is a matter of honor."

Legolas nodded and rose, smiling down at the little boy. "Don't take too long. There's spiced wine in the gallery."

Estel nodded and watched him go sighing deeply as he stared at the bricks that needed cleaning still. With concentrated effort, he bent himself to the task.

****************Later that night ...

It was snowing lightly when he crept up the stairs pausing before the child's bedroom door. Opening it softly, he entered and walked to the small figure lying on the bed. He stood a moment and then sat, visions of visiting his son filling him as he brushed the child's hair from his eyes. He was a dedicated father, Thranduil of the Wooded Realm and so he felt the burden of the injustice against this child most keenly.

Blue eyes fluttered and Estel turned over staring at the elf sitting on his bed with surprise. "I didn't tell anyone."

"I am in your debt," Thranduil said. "I didn't mean for you to be punished for my foolish jest."

Estel smiled tugging his covers down from his chin. "It was funny."

Thranduil smiled broadly. "It was, wasn't it?" Thranduil sighed and leaned down kissing the child's forehead. Tucking covers about him, he rose and turned, pausing. Looking back, he smiled. "If you ever need a refuge you are welcome in my house, Estel. Do not forget that."

The child nodded and watched as he left, the door closing behind him. He lay quietly puzzling over the myriad oddities of adults and then turned over closing his eyes to sleep. Eventually, he would.

*******************A day later ...

"I am glad you came promptly."

Estel stood in the presence of his foster father and kinsman, Elrond of Rivendell and wondered what new mischief he would be paying for. Elrond stared at him, a kindly and amused expression on his face. In his hand, he held a note, an exquisitely penned message.

"It appears that you didn't throw the snowball."

Estel sighed and stared straight ahead. "I won't tell you who did."

"No, I suppose you won't." Elrond sat staring at his ward with genuine affection. "I am not used to giving out punishments to innocent people. I must make amends. You must ask me what you would like me to do to make us even."

For a moment, it was quiet and then the child smiled walking forward and tugging on Elrond's sleeve. The great lord of lore leaned forward and the child whispered. A slow smile formed on the great lord's lips and he sat back staring at his distant nephew with bemusement. "Is that all?"

Estel nodded and watched as Elrond rose and offered his hand. Together, they walked out the door to the garden beyond. Lying on the table forgotten was the note from Thranduil.

**************A very short time later ...

"I think that you need to add more on top." Celeborn stared at it, considering its symmetry.

Galadriel stood beside him smiling as she pulled her shawl around her. "I think it looks lovely," she said moving closer to her husband.

"I've seen better," Elladan said drawing a look of deep disdain from his father.

"I've *made* better," Elrohir said smirking as he sat on a stone bench nearby.

"Ignore them," Estel said patting the sides smoothly, drawing a smile from everyone.

Glorfindel lounged nearby offering the odd comment as they all stood about watching the strange and wonderful spectacle. On a balcony nearby, Thranduil and Legolas stared down smiles of amusement on their faces.

"This is a strange land," Thranduil said, shaking his head.

"A strange and wonderful place," Legolas said the flying feet of Erestor catching his eye.

They both turned and watched as Erestor hurried down pausing at the bottom before his lord. Elrond smiled and reached for the objects that he had brought down to them. With critical direction from the small child with him he put the finishing touches on the construction that had consumed them. Stepping back, he picked up the child and the two stared in silence at their creation.

"The carrot was just what it needed," Estel replied hugging Elrond happily. "I like the pretty jewels in the eyes and mouth.

Elrond smiled glancing over his shoulder. "I do too. Thank you, Glorfindel," he said.

Glorfindel smiled shrugging. "Least we can do. Right, Erestor?"

A rueful sigh met that comment as the seneschal of Imladris gave in to the moment. They all stood together, the greatest lords of Elf kind and stared at the snow creation together. Celeborn stepped forward and straightened the nose, stepping back and turning. He smiled. "I think that is the best snowman I have ever seen," he said simply eyeing each of them in turn.

No one argued with him. No one dared.

=0=

c2003 1/3 Happy New Year, all!

=0=


End file.
